


Side B

by nowpleaseexcusemeow



Category: Jumin han - Fandom, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowpleaseexcusemeow/pseuds/nowpleaseexcusemeow
Summary: - 第三人称。时间在订婚后结婚前。- 只是一个无脑无情节的日常文。- 结尾有一点点非真枪实弹的R向内容。





	Side B

**Author's Note:**

> \- 第三人称。时间在订婚后结婚前。
> 
> \- 只是一个无脑无情节的日常文。
> 
> \- 结尾有一点点非真枪实弹的R向内容。

Han Jumin先生非常享受甚至可以说沉迷和自己喜欢的人在一起的时刻。  
为此，作为坚定的保守派的他，在反对婚前同居这一原则上做出了合理范围之内的调整。  
派对结束之后，他立即给MC准备了一间100%可以由他掌握安全情况的公寓。公寓的地段与装潢都无可挑剔，只是当晚MC依旧回了他的家。  
他们订婚了。他的房子有许多空房间，他们完全可以分房睡。他们已经分开了一晚了，这让他觉得想念与煎熬。他喜欢看MC在他房间里的样子，这让他觉得愉快与心安。  
“我承认我对你有强烈的占有欲，希望这不会让你觉得不舒服。”在电梯里，他这样对MC说。  
MC没有说话，只是微笑着过去牵住了他的手。  
她的手温度比他要高，柔软而干燥，骨节细致。他下意识地将她的手握在自己的手心里，从手掌到指尖一点触摸。  
“大师，我的骨相如何？”MC忍不住开口。  
“嗯？”他一顿，随即意会，“指骨纤长必是聪慧之人，只是过于纤细，需要有人时时保护。”  
“唔，那接下来，就麻烦你了，Mr. Han。”  
他喜欢她看着自己的时刻，含着笑意的眼睛里倒映着他的样子，让他忍不住想要探索更多。

他们的半同居生活很融洽。他如愿可以时时见到他的爱人。哪怕有时候这会让他面对比往更大的工作强度，他也甘之如饴。

晚上十点半的聊天室，Jaehee，Jumin，MC：  
MC：“嗨，Jaehee，你还在加班吗？”  
Jaehee：“嗨，MC。是的。不过确认了Mr.Han明天的行程之后，就可以下班了。”  
Jaehee：“但重点是，Mr. Han不接我的电话。”  
MC：“……”  
MC：“Mr. Han，你不接电话是因为？”  
Jumin：“因为我不想接？”  
MC：“lolololol，Jumin你好可爱。”  
Jumin：得意.gif  
Jumin：“你这么说我很开心，不过我的小公主才是最可爱的。”  
Jaehee：“……”  
Jaehee：“不好意思，我不得不打断一下。”  
Jaehee：“Mr. Han,明天傍晚去香港的会议，您还是坚持要最短时间内往返吗？考虑航班和飞行时间，您到家会在午夜三点之后。以往这种情况您都会选择隔天清早返程。”  
Jumin：“对。请订最早的返程的机票。”  
他的胳膊被轻轻地碰了碰，抬头的时候，对上一双关切的眼睛。  
MC问道：“这样你又没法好好休息吧？”  
“但你不在我身边，我也很难好好休息。”  
MC似乎想到什么，脸上挂上了一点笑意。  
“怎么？”他敏锐地觉察了。  
“在想我们不认识之前，你难道……嗯，我的意思是说，总觉得我们在一起之后，你的休息时间反而总被你以各种理由剥夺。”  
他当然听出她那句没说完的话里吐槽的意思，他也非常喜欢这个狡黠调皮的她，但他故意沉默，意味深长地看着她。  
她立刻就投降了：“要不然我陪你去开会？我们可以在那里住一晚，据说维多利亚港的夜景很美。”  
他摇头：“如果你有兴趣，我们以后可以专程去一趟。我争取早点结束会议回来见你。”  
她想说什么，却被他吻住了唇。  
“我喜欢你在这里的感觉。”  
每天回家开门后就可以将她拥入怀里这件事，是对今天所有的付出的最好的奖励。他非常享受这样的节奏。

只是即便是Han Jumin先生，也有许多无可奈何的事情。  
在香港的会议进行得非常顺利，对方公司代表投其所好地送了他两瓶上好的红酒。  
只是在他起程去机场前，低沉了一整天的气压终于酝酿出第一道闪电，紫色的电光划破整片天空，酒店密封性良好的玻璃也不能阻止雷声的响动。  
他很快收到随行助理的电话，航空公司介于天气和航路的考量，取消了多次航班，包括他即将乘坐的，机场交通恢复时间尚且不能确定。  
安排好各项事宜，他拨通了MC的电话。MC在电话里语气温柔地安慰了他，并建议他可以趁机好好休息。  
“雷雨天，最适合卷在被子里睡觉啦。”她的语气里带着点轻快的向往，让他微笑。  
可他有一点说不出的失落，在除却不能按时回家之外。他发觉自己似乎是在期待MC的失落甚至是埋怨。这让他觉得意料之外，却又是情理之中。他知道MC的温柔体贴很大一部分源自于她的理性。作为同样相信理性的人，他尤其欣赏这一点。但如今的他开始逐渐理解到不理性的部分在人生里扮演的含义。他明白他是在期待MC的不理性背后的那份依赖与爱恋。而他一贯的行事风格与理论认知，让他找不到立场去表达这样的诉求。  
他叫了客房服务，开了红酒，坐在落地窗前，与茫茫雨夜共饮。维多利亚港辉煌的灯火被雨水模糊成一片光斑，夜空不时被闪电点亮。这一切有一种别样的美。  
尽管后来他不曾谈论，只是他知道他与之对抗的不安与占有欲，也是他的依存的一部分。他希望被认可的，不仅是于世间道义而言光鲜亮丽的那一面，还有他无法无法言表的深渊。  
因此此刻他非常想念他爱的那个人。  
她和他相反，在家时候会喜欢舒适柔软的衣服，于是常常见她穿着他选的古典样式的长睡裙。她在沙发上看书有时会看到睡着，但如果情节精彩的小说则让她废寝忘食。和RFA聊天的时候脸上总是有笑意。联机打游戏的时候情绪比往常都激烈。和伊丽莎白三世玩的时候非常温柔耐心，但时常忍不住要小小调戏一下它。  
但最重要的是，她在自己身边时所表达的感知与理解。无论是对于他紧紧有条的理性部分，还是杂乱无章的感性挣扎。  
这让他的想念加剧。他获得的幸福有时甚至让他有一种不真实感。  
连伊丽莎白都有可能从笼子里逃脱，何况他爱着的是一个人类。哪怕她总是用体贴与顺从安抚自己。  
他拿起电话发了条短信告诉她这里的夜景的确很美，但他很想他。  
大概是酒意，他很想拨一通电话过去，听一听她的声音，问一问她那个他从来不曾问过的问题。  
然后他的手机响了。MC的头像出现在屏幕上。  
“你还没睡呀。”午夜两点半，MC的声音听起来很清醒。  
“你也没睡？”他的声音因为夜色和酒显得格外柔和。  
“你喝酒了。”她的语气是肯定的。  
“本来只想喝一杯，不知不觉就喝掉了一瓶。”  
“怪不得听着这么性感。”  
“谢谢。”他的语气里染上一点笑意，“不过，你知道这种赞美很危险吗？”  
“我当然知道。不过距离会帮助你保持你的原则的。”她的语气分明带着调侃。  
“不要考验我。我比你想象的更记仇。”他的语气半真半假。他随即换了话题：“你应该早点睡。”  
“这句话应该由我来说。你这么晚还不休息的理由，难道是因为害怕打雷？”  
“雷电天气到达一定程度会被列入自然灾害的行列，生命遭到威胁的时候感到害怕是一件很自然的事。不过我相信我在的酒店有足够可靠的避雷设施。因此我没有理由感到害怕。”  
“那太可惜了，我失去了一个可以把瑟瑟发抖的你搂入怀中的机会？”  
他失笑：“很难相信你是在说我。或者说，我不知道你还有这种嗜好。”  
“倒不是嗜好。我当然知道这不符合你的人设。”MC认真地解释，“但你知道的嘛，我总是想看见各式各样的你。”  
“各式各样的……”他重复她的话，“不过即便没有瑟瑟发抖，我也很期待你的拥抱”。

她换了话题，“我现在才知道，Rika那本书有多催眠。”  
“睡不着的话，你可以拍几页接下来的内容发来给我，我在电话里读给你听？”  
MC在电话里沉默了一下，说：“嗯，不是这个问题。那个……”  
他耐心等她的下文。  
“Jumin，我可以去睡你的床吗？”  
“嗯？”他有点不解。她来到他的公寓之后，他一直坚持让她睡在主卧原本属于自己的床上。  
“啊……”MC的语气似乎很苦恼，“不，算了，没事。”  
“MC。”他叫她的名字，“虽然不知道你想要做什么。不过我希望你能把那里当成你的家，你可以做一切你想做的事。”  
“……好。”MC的声音平静下来，“那我大概打算睡了，你也早点休息，好吗？”  
“好，晚安。”  
“Jumin…”  
“嗯？”  
“我很想你……”然后MC在电话轻轻地印了个吻。  
“我也非常想你。”他回应。

雷雨过后的夏日十分清朗，即便此刻天色尚未苏醒。他搭上交通恢复后的第一班飞机，降落在早晨九点的仁川国际机场。  
他回到家中，在自己近日里暂居的客房床上找到了还在熟睡的MC。她把脸埋在卷成一团抱在胸前的被子里，她没有穿自己的睡衣，而是穿着他的衬衫。那件衬衫是前天换下来的。他记得那晚睡前MC执意要帮他更衣。  
“yooooo，Mr. Han，身材不错。”她看着上半身赤裸的他，企图摆出小流氓的姿态遮掩自己的害羞，却不知道早已被自己的脸红出卖。  
“那……”他的手按在皮带扣上。  
“咦，伊丽莎白三世似乎在叫我，我去看一下。”她一溜烟地跑出更衣间，还不忘带上了门。  
她出去的时候手上还拿着他的那件衬衫。他记得。  
他还记得，她第一天来到他的住所，更衣的时候提出的“奇怪”要求——“没关系，我可以穿你的衬衫。”他以尺寸不合适拒绝了，并为她买了睡衣。  
现在看着这个裹在自己的衬衫里，熟睡在自己床上的人，心里隐隐有了解答。  
他俯身亲吻她的发顶，却惊扰了睡眠中人。  
他看见MC从被子中抬起脸，睡眼惺忪地看了看坐在床边的他，然后松开被子，坐起身埋入他的怀中，嘟囔到：“Jumin我梦见你了。”  
“梦见了什么。”  
“嗯……梦见你……”她的声音逐渐地下去，似乎又陷入了睡眠之中。  
他担心中央空调温度太低，想将被子拉过来给怀里的人盖上，只是才一抬手，怀里的人便惊醒过来。  
MC揉了揉眼睛：“你回来了，现在几点了？抱歉我是不是没接到你的电话？”通常他回来前都会提早通知她。  
“没有，还早，再多睡一会儿？”  
墙上的钟告诉她，眼前的人最迟是搭乘凌晨四点的飞机飞回来的。  
“现在要去公司吗？”  
“不，今天早晨都不去。”  
“那，吃早饭吗？”  
“飞机上吃过了。”  
“再睡一会儿？”  
“不，不用担心我。”  
“哦，好………”  
“你呢，睡得好吗？”Han Jumin先生问得很诚恳，MC突然意识到自己当下的处境。  
“就……”她莫名有种被抓包后对峙的尴尬。  
“就？”他带着戏谑重复。他的手指划过衬衫MC的肩膀。这件衬衫是他是很喜欢也很熟悉的一件，条纹的样式，剪裁精良。他把MC揽入怀中。她的呼吸透过他胸口衬衣的布料透过来，和他的心跳融合在一起。  
“就，我大概被你宠坏了，发现一个人居然睡不着。”这些天，他每天都会陪她到入睡。  
他抚摸着她的头发，听她继续说：“这样，感觉是被你抱着。”她想起他向来偏好清晰的表达，于是忍着羞涩补充：“就是穿着你换下来的衬衫，睡在你每天睡的地方，都是你的气息，好像你就在身边。”  
她不敢抬头，于是错过了他嘴角的弧度。  
“梦境时常由睡前印象最深刻的一件事决定在，所以就梦到了我。”他感到MC在他怀里轻轻点头,“虽然我通常不是十分有好奇心的人，但我承认我很好奇你的梦的内容。”  
长久的沉默，在他几乎要开口结束这个话题的时候，他听见她说：“梦见……you made me yours.”  
MC的声音几乎微不可闻，Han Jumin先生却清晰地捕捉到了每一个字眼。  
他长长呼出一口气，声音听着很平稳。他说：“你不应该这样考验我的克制力，虽然我一直引以为豪。”  
“是你要追问的。”MC小声辩解。  
“我没有想到你的答案会这么直接，不过……我很高兴。”他收紧了揽着MC的手臂，“虽然我猜你不会告诉我细节，但我想我并不陌生，因为我的确设想过，很多次。”  
他以为MC会逃避，却听见她问：“然后呢？”  
“然后我会比以往任何时候都更加渴望你。”  
他感到怀里的人在他胸口蹭了一蹭。  
“那你是怎么解决的？”一个出乎意料的问题。他不由地挑了挑眉。  
“其实很多时候，你的克制让我几乎有种你不存在某种欲望的错觉。”  
“我应该把这句话当成你对我的赞美吗？”他的声音很平稳，“在很多时候，我都认为，人性的强大之处在于对情感和欲望的克制与忍耐。但你也知道，当我一旦认定对我重要的事，我的占有欲和掌控欲都会加倍爆发。我当然对你有许许多多的欲望，只是它们不是单纯来自性吸引力那么简单，它们来自我对你的爱。因此我愿意忍耐与等待。”  
他话锋一转：“只是，作为一个男人，我想我有义务解答我心爱的人的疑问。”  
他握住MC的一只手，放在了自己下身某处。西裤的剪裁，让他即便是坐姿也无法遮掩住那个部位的状态。  
他看见MC连耳尖都发在红。他有一点成功惩罚了怀里的这个人的快感。  
他低头亲吻那个发红的耳廓，沿路走到脖颈。然后半强迫着让她抬起头，与她接吻。  
他的手伸进她衬衫的下摆，碰触在她的腰与背赤裸光滑的肌肤上。他发现她甚至没有穿内衣。然后他忍不住碰触了她乳房。  
他感受到与此同时她隔着裤子握住了自己全然勃起的阳具。  
眼前的人明明还在脸红羞涩，却带着宛如小恶魔般的微笑问他：“你不想感受一下我有多渴望你吗？”于是他隔着她的内裤便摸到了潮意。  
他干脆利落地脱掉了自己的西装，上床将她抱在怀里。他修长灵巧的手指挑开她内裤的边缘，摸到她最私密的地方。那里已经一片潮湿。  
他在她耳边说：“我居然很嫉妒梦里的自己，可以让你这么情不自禁。”  
而后他的指尖按住了她的花核。他很快在她的呼吸节奏和无法抑制的声音里找到了最适合的力度与节奏。  
更多的湿意涌出，她扭动着身体却无法解脱，被情欲彻底吞没。  
他感受到她的手拉下了他的内裤，直接触碰到他的欲望。她的手很柔软，手势显得很生疏。她一点一点探索，发现他最敏感的部位是龟头小孔周围肌肤，便一再地照顾那里。  
他忍不住握住他的手，亲自教她怎么样能让自己快乐。他在她手中得以宣泄隐忍已久的欲望。

情事之后人容易得到一种平静带来的困意。他看着闭着眼睛乖巧地躺在他怀里的MC，带着调侃地问道：“怎么样，还满意我给你的解答吗？”  
MC没有睁眼，面上却带着笑容：“嗯……我是不是可以期待更多?”  
“当然。”他说着亲了亲MC的额头，“不过不要着急，我们还有很多时间。”  
他想起昨天的雨夜他的内心的贪求与疑问，他觉得自己已经找到了答案。他的MC，总让他体会到他不曾关注或者刻意压抑过的快乐。这一切比他设想得还好，他所得到的，比预期的更多。  
他抱着她，在彻底沉入睡眠之前，模糊地听到她说：“Jumin，我爱你。”


End file.
